


It is snow

by Radiolaria



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fairy tale science, Fluff, Gen, Warning : horrifically phantasmagorical science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/pseuds/Radiolaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She did not even know something was wrong. He loved that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is snow

On Neva, snow falls.

 

 

 

'What is it?'

 

'It is snow.'

 

'It turns into water when you touch it. And it's cold. Is it frozen water?'

 

'It is.'

 

'But it can't be. The shape, the texture. It's nothing like ice. Density is different. Anyway, it weighs like nothing.'

 

'Wait till you get covered in some. When I gave you the Universe, Susan, I didn't expect you to argue with it.'

 

And he throws a snowball at her, such a child. She laughs.

 

 

 

 

 

Centuries and galaxies away, it's still snowing on Neva.

 

 

 

'What is it?'

 

'It is snow.'

 

'Stop kidding me. Snow doesn't … fall up like that!'

 

'Ah ! It's H2O, plus a little something that is lighter than air at the proper pressure and temperature. And with an atmosphere as thin as here... The snow forms on the cold ground, weighed down by the liquid water running on the entire planet. When iced, it goes up. The layers of the atmosphere on this little beauty...'

 

'Shut up. You don't need to stun me with your science. I've never seen anything as beautiful. Ever. Thank you.'

 

'Rose Tyler. Now you've seen the snow, let you feel the snow.'

 

And he throws a snowball at her, still a child. She laughs and he thinks he might cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, a logical diptych would have Rose Tyler going for a walk with the ninth Doctor. Yet I doubt very much he would have taken her somewhere he took Susan so soon after the war.
> 
> Secondly, if I could rewrite the laws of physics to fit the pretty images that flutter in my brain, I would not. It would be messy.  
> But I reserve myself the right to write rubbish science in another galaxy for a science-fiction show because I find the process appealing. Apologises and antidepressants for all the readers who know a jot about, well, life on earth ?


End file.
